Magic Stars
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: the stars aren't just good to look at, watch as they bring two people ridiculed by the world together, to experiance something they never knew!....Thomas Hewitt x OC....R
1. Chapter 1: Mountains

**Chapter 1**

The sound of tires on cement sounded through the barren landscape as a 2007 Dodge Dakota drove down the road heading towards Austin Texas. The driver was a young twenty-two year old male. He had shoulder length black hair, with green eyes. Some would say he was a handsome guy, if it weren't for the horrible burn scars that adorned his left side. Just below his left eye his burn began, it didn't mare his lips just his cheek and a very small portion of his nose, his ear and some of his neck, it reached underneath his shirt, it marred to top half of his arm and the left side of his chest before it coiled down and marred his right thigh. All in all, he was something people would stare and whisper about. His whole life he grew up with the teasing, and the name calling, he never wanted to hear the word Scar Face again. He sighed as his left arm hung out the trucks window; the hot Texan sun beat down on him.

His name was Jovian Peak, he didn't know what his mother was on when he was called that, but it had to be something crazy to call him after the gas giants in space. He really didn't mind though, he loved the universe and its wonders, maybe that's why he was driving out here to the small almost deserted down near Austin Texas. He read an ad in the local paper there was a room for rent, it was practically in the middle of know where, with large flat fields, it was perfect for gazing at the stars, there was no city lights out here to hide them from him. A soft smile played on his lips. He had a good feeling about this, it just, he didn't know, maybe it was right, like this one place was calling to him.

He glanced at the map lying beside him; he had to take a turn at the next road. He glanced back up, the scenery wasn't much, just dead yellow grass, and maybe once in a while a corn field but other then that nothing. He reached for the radio, the silence was deafening, he never liked it, you think he would after all the yelling he had to grow up with coming from his parents. They weren't a close nit family like the ones on the television; they were more like the ones on horror movies. Soon the silence was filled with the latest song by Lonestar; Mountains.

_Lucinda Jones workin' at the IHOP:  
Ten years worth of bacon, eggs an' tears  
She's waited on every creed an' color,  
While waitin' on this day to get here  
Graveyard shifts, two big tips,  
Makin' every quarter count,  
Was worth it all to see her son,  
In that cap an' gown_

He sighed as the music began to drift through the truck, he was relaxed. The words from the song flowed from his mouth mixing with the words from the radio.

"There are times in life when you gotta crawl, Lose your grip, trip an' fall, When you can't lean on no-one else: that's when you find yourself I've been around an' I noticed that, Walkin's easier when the road is flat, Them danged ol' hills'll get you every time, Yeah, the good Lord gave us mountains, so we could learn to crawl…" he stopped singing as he took a sharp turn up a deep road, he almost missed it, maybe he shouldn't sing. Dust drifted in through the window. His eyes watered, and he coughed he slammed the breaks and got out of the truck. He bent over one hand on his knee the other covering his mouth. He should've closed the window. He stood up straight when the violent coughs stopped; a sigh fell from his lips. The rocks of the road crunched under his shoes.

_Bobby, Bobby Dunn came back from the war,  
Lost his leg but they couldn't take his will  
Hell bent to run in that local marathon,  
He trained through the endless pain an' pills  
It hurt so bad that sometimes,  
He just had to cry,  
He didn't stop until he crossed,  
That finish line_

He listened as the music drifted through the open window; he tilted his head and looked towards the sun, with his hand shielding his face. He looked away quickly, he didn't want to look at it for too long, he didn't want his retinas to be damaged, causing him to go blind. His ears twitched as they picked up the sound of a car coming up behind him. He turned and saw the vehicle get closer to him; he saw that it was a police car. It pulled up right beside him. He could see through the window, and he saw a man, a really tall burly kinda guy, he had a piece of leather strapped around his jaw, and hit covered his nose as well, he was wearing what looked like a butcher's apron. He must have noticed his stare because he soon found himself staring into dark brown eyes. He gave a small smile.

"Hey you! Yer not from around 'ere are yha?" came the gruff male voice beside him, he jumped slightly startled, he tore his gaze away from the man in the passengers seat, to look at the man beside him, it was the sheriff if the badge over his left breast counted for anything, he looked to be entering his mid fifties.

"No I'm not sheriff; actually I'm from Palm Springs California" he said. The Sheriff gave him a hard stare, he didn't like it, it sent an uncomfortable shiver up his spine.

"What's a city boy like you, doing in these parts?" said the Sheriff, he was very rude. He could feel his eyebrow begin to twitch, hasn't this guy ever hear of a person's privacy. Probably not.

"The silence, and the stars" he said, and it was true, the silence of the country would be a good change from the sound of cars running 24/7, even if the silence was a little unwelcome, it was still a good thing, it meant less headaches. He could see that the sheriff was going to open his mouth again, but he beat him too it. "Um...if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me how far it is to the Hewitt residence?" he could see the sheriff's eyebrow raise.

"Now why would you want to go there?" the sheriff asked, he was getting annoyed with the questions. But he answered none the less.

"I called there this morning, about the room they were renting out" he shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**TBC……….**

**A/N: Meh, I would continue on with this but I have to get my homework done, exams next week and all. Yha I can tell I'm gonna love this story! Even Thomas Hewitt needs a little love. Tommy totally rocks!! Go leather face!! Hehehe….I will make him change his ways, all of them!!! Please leave a review. See yha**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Chapter 2**

He sighed, his breath ghosting over the window his head rested upon. He swore slightly in his head, he shouldn't have listened to the sheriff and gotten into his cruiser, but it's not like he had a choice there was a freaking riffle in his hand and he did not want to make that guy angry no matter how annoyed the sheriff made him feel. He wondered if his truck and stuff would be ok. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the sheriff's eyes focused on him through the rearview mirror. He knew what he was looking at, the burn scars. People never really seemed to be looking at him, but his 'disfiguration', he bet behind those creepy brown eyes a familiar question was brewing. _How did he get them? _The number one question. It was getting really annoying with the staring.

"You know it's not polite to stare" He gritted out against clenched teeth. His head turned to look at the sheriff, his lips twitched to just scowl at the old man. But he didn't he was brought up better then that. The rest of the ride was silent up to the Hewitt residence; all the while the sheriff wouldn't stop staring. The Hewitt residence was to say the least bigger then he expected, it was almost as big as a mansion, it looked to be a three story house, but it probably wasn't. A wave of awe passed over him.

"Stop gawking and get inside scar-face" came the sheriff's gruff voice. Jovian could feel his blood run cold with that name, it brought back unwanted memories. He followed non- the less, at the corner of his eye, he saw the tall burly man walk in the opposite direction, towards the back of the house. He couldn't help the question that filtered through his mind, _why does he wear that?_ He knew he would never have the courage to ask him, he was very intimidating and you never know what a question like that can make a person do. He followed the sheriff up towards the house.

"May!" yelled the sheriff as he entered the house, he headed towards a door on the left, Jovian wasn't sure if he should follow so he just stood there in the front entrance to the house, he surveyed the interior while he waited for the sheriff or someone to come, he hoped someone other then the sheriff. The inside was almost as nice as the in inside. He could hear whispering coming from the left, then the sound of footsteps approaching. An old woman came into view, she was to say the least 'round', glasses rested on her face, and she wore a cream colored dress.

"Welcome, welcome, my ain't you a handsome young man!" she said, as she peered at him over the rims of her glasses. He could feel a blush begin to creep onto his cheeks from embarrassment. She obviously hadn't seen the scars, they were being covered by his bangs, he was looking at the floor. He looked up at her with a small shy grin.

"Hello…" he said with a small wave, the hair moved from his face, and a small gasp fell from May's withered lips.

"Oh my lord, how did you get those scars!" she said, her eyes were wide. Jovian fidgeted on the spot; it was a delicate subject he didn't feel like speaking of right now. And he told her that, she gave a short nod of understanding before she began to babble on about how great she was to have him, and other such things, and soon the first day was over, his truck was safely parked outside, and his things were safely snug in his room. And soon the days past, and then weeks, and soon he was here for a month. He learned a lot about the family here he learned there names, how old they were, and other such things. But he didn't learn anything about one person, the burly man he had first laid his eyes on in the squad cruiser, Jovian saw him around but he was never around for long, so Jovian couldn't ask him anything. Jovian wanted to get to know him, but he didn't know why. On the night of September 1st Jovian met him for the very first time.

Everyone was gathered around the dinner table everyone but the burly man. Once again he had to hand it to May in his mind, that she was an awesome cook. Twenty minutes into the meal, Sheriff Hoyt opened his mouth.

"So Scar-face…" he said, and Jovian just couldn't take it anymore, he abruptly stood up, and Hoyt was soon found looking into a glare, Jovian was usually a calm level headed person, but the sheriff had gotten on his last nerve with that name. He walked towards the door, and when he was about to exit, he spoke. The politeness from his words was like nails on a chalk board.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that Mr. Hewitt, it was one of the things I wished to leave behind in the city, but if you can't call me by my name then don't speak to me at all…..sorry May for interrupting, if you need me I'll be outside" he said and then he left the room. To say the least May was angry, not at Jovian, but Hoyt. She came to care about Jovian as if she was her own son. He was helpful and she saw sadness in his eyes, which was similar to her Tommy.

Jovian went up to his room, and grabbed a book on constellations, he left his room and walked down the hall in a silent huff. He never noticed the tall burly man walking his way along the hall. He ran into him.

"...sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" he said as he looked up to see who it was he bumped into, his eyes widened, it was _him._ Being is such close proximity made him feel nervous. The burly man just looked at him with his strong hypnotic brown eyes, before he moved along the hall. Jovian gathered his courage.

"Umm…excuse me!" he said, the burly man stalled. "I was wondering...um…if you weren't busy right now, because I'm going to look at the constellations and I would like it if you came with me….we could learn to get to know each other." He finished, the burly man's body seemed to tense, Jovian took it the wrong way; if he could see his face he would have seen his eyes wide with surprise.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" he said, he wasn't sure why, but he was feeling sad that his offer was rejected. A hoarse rusty voice from little use in a very long time reached his ears. **(A/n: I know he doesn't speak in the movies, but he speaks in this story)**

"I'll come" it was a mere whisper but to Jovian it was as loud as a fog horn. He felt happy. Jovian nodded his head, and beckoned him to follow, he could hear the heavy footsteps of the burly man behind him, and was suddenly nervous, not one of the scary nervousness like in the movies were you feel like your gonna be killed, but something else, something he couldn't explain, he should probably ask for his name he couldn't keep calling him 'the burly man.'

TBC……..

**A/N: sorry it ain't longer, but the parents want me to sleep, stupid Sundays why does school have to be on a Monday!! Please review!!!**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	3. Chapter 3: Stars and the Past

**A/N: **I'm sorry if Thomas is and every other but mine is out of character, but that's just how I write, it probably can't be helped, so can you like please live with it ;)

**Chapter 3**

_He was nervous. The slightly dried out dead yellow grass came up to his thighs, and to say the least the dark of night gave the large field an eerie feeling of discomfort. He didn't know how to start a conversation with someone he didn't know; maybe that was why he was nervous. His green eyes kept on shifting to look out of the corner of his eye at his 'companion.' He could already see the place he had picked out earlier come into view; it was a small area in the long grass that was shortened so it stood three inches above ground. If he thought it was nice earlier he was sadly mistaken, at night it was so much better. The grass seemed to glow a bluish tint from the moon, and the grass was strangely a lush green compared to the dead grass around it, but that wasn't all, fireflies seemed to dance and buzz around like falling stars. It was certainly breath taking, and he couldn't help but be in awe. His grip tightened on the book of constellations held in his hand. As they reached the middle he took a seat, the 'burly man' remained standing, and tension slowly filled the air. He didn't know how to get rid of it, and sometimes he hated it when things like this happened; but he had to at least try. _

"_You can sit down you know." He said as he patted the grass beside him, he could feel the vibration through the ground as the large man sat, but that wasn't the only thing he could feel, he could feel the warmth of his body beat, and smell the slight stench of cow blood, it wasn't over powering in the least, from that he gouged he worked at a butchers shop in town, or on the outskirts. _

"_So…" he started, his hand fiddled with the loose string from the hole in his knee. He could have sworn that he could almost feel the unease in the man beside him. He wanted to ease that, "…I saw you around a few times, but I still haven't learned your name." he said. "Care to tell me?" he asked looking at the man to his right, his eyes racked over his face, and lingered slightly on the leather on his lower face, but quickly they darted to his eyes, which weren't looking at him, but at the ground, if he could see a little better he could probably see the surprise and unease in his eyes instead of in his posture._

"_Thomas…" came the low baritone hoarse whisper of the 'burly man', he couldn't help but slightly take note that it sounded sensual, and it was very easy on the ears, it was something you could listen to all day. Good thing it was dark enough, because he could feel his face heat with a blush. "Thomas…" he whispered testing the name, and he decided he liked it. He flipped though the book in front of him until he came up with the page he was looking for. _

"_Do you want to help me find this constellation?" he asked, pointing and showing it to Thomas, there was a small movement of his head, and then he looked towards the sky, if you didn't even know what you were looking for you wouldn't have even noticed the slight movement of his head. His eyes turned to the night skies, and a small sigh fell from his lips, as he could feel the tension slowly ease, it wasn't gone just lessoned. _

That was two weeks ago today, and still Jovian thought about it, and since then they've been looking for constellations every night, in that short span of two weeks he managed to learn a lot of things about Thomas, that no body seemed to know. Well for one he didn't talk much, and that he hurt from the words of others. Even if he didn't personally say that himself, but it was in his body language and actions, because 'actions speak louder then words.' Jovian stood behind the counter of the small gas station owned by Mia. He was un-aware of the eyes staring at him.

Mia stared at Jovian; his face seemed to get all dreamy like as he stared at the counter top. She noticed the subtle change in Jovian; he seemed to have a certain bounce in his step every time he and Thomas went to watch the stars, she also seen a small change in Thomas it wasn't noticeable but it was still there, it was the look in his eyes, she couldn't explain how that can be but she just knew. She believed that the two have fallen in love and hadn't even noticed, she just hoped that when they do, they both don't get hurt. She was pulled from her notion by the sound of the bell at the door. Her eyes shifted and they were greeted by a very handsome man.

Jovian heard the bell and looked up, his eyes widened. Why him, why him. His mind seemed to scream he was rooted in place. The man came forward and a spark of recognition flashed in his eyes. A small sly smirk that made anybody melt played across his face. Jovian could feel all the emotions he buried away that were tied to this man come back, the love, the pain, the disgust, the distrust, the self-loathing, and finally the hate and anger. All of it washed over him. He felt himself breaking all over again, when he just picked up all the pieces.

"Jovian…what a pleasant surprise" the man said. His muscles tensed. But he replied none the less, hoping his voice hid how he felt.

"Riley" he nodded it seemed to work because a spark of disappointment flickered then was hidden in Riley's eyes, maybe it was because he couldn't get Jovian to break like he did before, how he wished he could see him break again, it was a beautiful thing. **(a/n: as you all can see this guy is wack!)**

"I haven't seen you in years, how have you been?" he said pleasantly, but Jovian could hear the underlying tone of sadistic pleasure, he watched as Riley's eyes moved to the far right of his eyes, he was recalling a memory. Riley gave Jovian money for the gas.

"Fine." He said still impassive. Why wasn't he leaving yet?

"Anyway, I'm staying in town for a few days and I was wondering if I could stay at your place." Riley said. Jovian saw the look in his eyes when he said that, he knew what he wanted to do.

"Sorry, I don't have my own place, I'm living with a family, and they don't have enough room for anyone else, sorry again" he said, he knew it was a lie but Riley didn't know that.

"Oh what a shame, and I was hoping we could catch up on old times" he said a slight pout to his full lips.

"Ya a shame" he said. But his plan of lying obviously didn't work when Mia came up and stood next to him.

"Why are you lying dear, of course we have plenty of room, you can stay with us if you like?" she asked, happy to maybe have another young sweet man like Jovian stay with them for awhile, and the best was they were friends. For someone who noticed a change in Jovian earlier she obviously didn't see the light glare Jovian was giving her behind her back or his discomfort of the man in front of him.

TBC….

**A/N: so this is the chapter, hope it's long enough until I can update again. I'll try this weekend considering I can feel the ending coming its just a few chapters away!! See ya'll next time.**

**Irken-Slave, also formally know as Pampers Baby Dry**


	4. Chapter 4: Just another day in paradise

_Well, it's ok. It's so nice  
It's just another day in paradise  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise_

"_Just another day in paradise" by Phil Vassar_

**Chapter 4**

The faint spell of copper was heavy in the air, the last dieing sounds of the cows before they had their limbs torn and cut apart, was like a sound that seemed to cling to the walls, and even in the late evening when the workers seemed to have left for the night, the sounds still seemed to resound around the place. A lone figure stood behind the table, before him on the metallic table lay a dead cow in several pieces, its blood seemed to cling and stain the table. In the evening light the knife in his hands seemed to glint shining in the dimly lit room. Thomas seemed to have a far of sadistic look in his eyes as he stared at the beast unseeing. Before him he saw all those who insulted him, all those that hurt him, all those that broke him. Then he saw _him_ the one person in his life besides Mia that had ever treated him normally, that ever showed him kindness, and the one person to ever slowly pick up the pieces of his broken form. He saw the blood that stained his beautiful pale lips; he saw the hollow void in his once vibrant green eyes that made warmth run through his veins. He trembled were he stood his eyes were wide and a scared look replaced the sadistic one, he reached shakily towards _him_ he was so close to touching him before he was snapped from the far reaches of his mind, and all the people and even Jovian was replaced by the slaughtered mammal.

A light sigh fell from his disease infest mouth that was hidden behind the leather of his mask. For once in his whole life he was scared for another, he didn't think that would ever happen. He didn't want to hurt him, he didn't want to kill him, but if his Uncle continued to insist, he didn't know what he would do. The memory was so fresh in his mind.

_Hoyte walked calmly towards Thomas his whole demeanour screamed hatred, no far worse loathing. In his eyes a swirl of emotion like a hurricane danced, its light highlighted his eyes making him look menacing. His hands clenched and un clenched when he stood in front of Thomas. Thomas stood there with pure genuine confusion in his eyes. _

"_I want that boy dead! If you don't kill him with in the next three weeks, then I will!" and then he just strode away. Thomas stared after him, for once in his life he didn't know what to do, before he left his eyes strayed towards Jovian. His heart thumped painfully. He didn't want to. _

He only had a week left, and he was so confused. He through the knife on the metallic table, a resounding cling rang through-out the room. He winced as it cut through his ears like a butter knife to butter. He heaved another sigh before he picked up the piece of dead flesh and placed them in the exceedingly large freezer. He then took off the thick leather apron and folded it; he stopped wearing everywhere a few days ago. He felt a little confident with the world now. He didn't need to hide behind such a thing anymore, not when he had someone like Jovian for a friend. You couldn't see the smile on his face but you could see it in his eyes, and a strange emotion flickered through his eyes. He felt warm he wondered why. Thoughts of Jovian made him this way. He stepped away from the semi-large, semi-small building, the evening was warm, and not even a gentle breeze was present just the heat of the sun. and he began his long journey back towards his family's house.

He arrived when the sun was setting and the skies were painted with the colors of purple and orange, to say the least it was breath taking, he never noticed it before, but it seemed the Jovian had opened his eyes to a whole new world, one filled with so much beauty and color, and not the usual grey and disgusting one. He could hear the quiet laughter coming from the kitchen. His long powerful strides took him quickly to the kitchen and the site that met his surprised eyes was just that surprising. Before him was a man he's never seen before, his aunt was laughing and so was his uncle, and his other uncle. He noticed someone was missing, it was Jovian he was no where in site, and he was kind of sad.

"Oh, hello Thomas welcome back!" said Mia as she let loose a giggle from the young mans poor excuse of a joke. _What's the difference between roast beef and pea soup? You can roast beef, but you can't pee soup!_ Thomas nodded his head in acknowledgement. His eyes gazed curiously at the stranger, and Mia had the sense to recognize it.

"Thomas, this is Riley McBride, a friend of Jovian's" she said, he gazed at the stranger, his eyes traveled over him, from his handsome face to the top of the table, his eyes lingered on his eyes, and there he saw it, a silent smouldering fire of sadistic pleasure waiting to be released, he tensed. He gazed at Mia a question in his chocolate eyes. _Where's Jovian?_

"Outside" she said, and turned back to the guest and they resumed there earlier conversation. Thomas knew what she meant; he was outside in the field. He turned around and walked outside, the cold air brushed his skin like a lover caressing his partner. The dry grass crunch under his feet, it took a few minutes before he could see the shadowy figure of Jovian sitting with his shoulders slouched, he paused when the silent sound of heaves, and the slight smell of sea salt, assaulted his senses. He knew what it was, he's done the same thing enough times to recognize when someone was crying. He didn't want to see this ever again. His hand lifted to his chest, it hurt. He wondered why. He walked forward, Jovian's shoulders seemed to tense when he got near enough. The silent tears and raking sobs seemed to stall, before they started up again, and Jovian relaxed. Thomas sat down, he didn't know what to do in this type of situation, one never presented itself to him. With a slight hesitation he lifted his hand and lightly placed it on Jovian's shoulder. He hoped this was how you comforted people. Before he knew it he was holding a whole lot more of Jovian than his shoulder. He tensed and slowly relaxed, his arms grew weak as they embraced Jovian's waist. He could feel the slight form shake against his tall frame. His shirt grew wet. His grip seemed to tighten a little without his knowing. He just held him, for how long he didn't know. Soon the sobs and the shaking stopped, and there was just the rush of air quickly being drawn in. Jovian slowly backed away a light blush tinted his checks, his eyes were lowered. He seemed to be embarrassed, and that he was.

"I'm sorry" he said, he made to get up, but was stopped by Thomas with the tightening of his hold, if it was one thing that Thomas knew, or maybe it was just pure instinct, it just told him not to let go.

"What…..happened?" he said in his usual hoarse voice, that rustic sound to it was slowly fading as the days past and he spoke, he had to say he spoke more in the last to weeks then he ever did in all the years he's been alive. Jovian sighed and turned his head slightly to look into the endless darkness that seemed to surround this little crop circle in the field. "Shouldn't you be happy, your friends here?" he questioned, he didn't understand, weren't people usually happy with friends. Did this mean that Jovian was sad when around him? He didn't really seem sad.

"He's not my friend" he said as he looked into Thomas' eyes for the first time that day since this morning, he saw the question and curiosity in his eyes, and a slight sadness that seemed to lay there doing nothing it was just there. "He's just someone I wished I could never see again, someone who would just disappear of the earth." he said.

"Why?" came the slight hesitant question. And Jovian was truthful he always was with Thomas.

"He broke me, along time ago. He was the only people when I was a teenager that seemed to care, that seemed to love me. But I was wrong." he said, "I wish he could just die." Thomas could hear the emotions that laced Jovian's, there were many there some he wished he could never hear, but the most prominent emotions seemed to be anger, and sadness. Jovian could feel the tears resurfacing again, he didn't want to start crying again in front of Thomas, he wanted to show in that he was strong. But he just couldn't seemed to stop them, and they fell, painting his cheeks like rough rivers. Thomas saw them fall. That man had hurt Jovian. On instinct he gently whipped them away; it was all that he could follow in this situation. Jovian look into Thomas' eyes and Thomas looked into his. Jovian's eyes lowered till they came to rest on the leather mask that seemed to be glued to Thomas' face. He desperately wanted to see his whole face, but was always so afraid. He had to wonder where the courage came from when the question left his lips.

"Can I see…your face? All of it, behind this mask" he said as he came up and touched the leather. Thomas seemed to tense with the contact. He didn't want him to see, and be afraid and disgusted like everyone else. "Please" came the whispered reply. And Thomas seemed to crumble under it. He slowly nodded. And with a slight hesitance Jovian slowly removed it, soon his face was exposed. Jovian's eyes widened at what he saw, it wasn't the fact that he had some weird skin disease, it was at how handsome he still managed to be with the darkened skin that seemed to slowly deteriorating with the years. Thomas was tense, he was just staring. It made him uncomfortable.

"Handsome" he seemed to be taken by surprise when that word fell from Jovian's lips. Someone called him handsome, it was a once in life time that someone other then Mia had said that to him, he knew he couldn't be handsome. He could feel the warmth of Jovian's fingers as they glided across his exposed cheek, jaw, chin, mouth. If Thomas didn't know any better he would have to say that Jovian was staring fixatedly at his lips, and that his fingers seemed to seemed to be lingering longer then they should be. He was growing uncomfortable.

Jovian was fixated with his lips, he wanted to kiss them, they looked so inviting, but he didn't know if Thomas even liked him that way, while Thomas was growing uncomfortable, jovian was having a silent inner battle. For all Jovian knew if he kissed him, he could be roughly push away, and Thomas could ignore him. But nothing ventured, nothing gained right, isn't that what people say? Thomas could see a light change in Jovian's eyes, he wondered why there was determination in his eyes. And he soon found out. He was shocked when he felt the warmth of another's lips on his. He was so shocked he seemed to turn to stone. Jovian pulled away when he didn't feel a response. Thomas was surprised once again when jovian pulled away, he felt cold and he wanted the warmth back. It felt a little like paradise. Thomas could see his lips moving, but he just couldn't hear the words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--" but he was stopped when Thomas kissed him, and he happily complied. It was soft and gentle, it was just a ventured kiss, to see if the waters were calm. And slowly the kiss grew slightly more heated. Thomas knew that with the warmth spreading through him this had to be paradise. To Thomas this wasn't just another day in paradise. When they pulled away the warmth seemed to linger, and there breathing came out harsh, a shy smile seemed to take over Jovian's face along with a beautiful blush. Thomas could even feel the slight smile on his lips. He grabbed the leather mask and placed it back on his face. The warmth was slowly disappearing and he could just now feel how cold it had gotten. He saw jovian shiver.

"Let's go back" said Thomas. Jovian tensed.

"I don't want to, not with him there" he said, looking away. Thomas turned his head to look at him, they stared at each other for a moment.

"_I'll _watch you, _I'll_ make sure he stay's away" he said, and Jovian seemed to relax and he nodded. And they both turned around and headed back towards the large house. Thomas seemed to have remembered what Jovian said earlier _someone who would just disappear of the earth._ and he would, he'd make that happen. And that sadistic look lay shimmering beneath the surface.They never even noticed the slight frame of Mia in the window watching them. Mia saw it all, even if she couldn't hear them. She smiled.

**TBC…….**

_**A/N: here we are with the fourth chapter, I can feel it the ending is coming, this has got to be one of the longest chapters in this story, I hope it was satisfactory. Please leave a review, and I know there Oc but that's just how it is. **_

_**Pampers Baby Dry **_


	5. Chapter 5: Lust, orders, comfort

**Chapter 5**

Riley glared down at the large guy standing next to his prize. If Jovian thought he could hide behind that large slab of flesh and deformed features then he had another thing coming. He would have him in his bed again, he would see his body shake with fear and pain again, he would see the tears in his eyes again, and for that he was sure.

Riley moved away from the window and looked at the room he was given; it was small to say the least. There was a rickety old bed that creaked every time you sat on it. The blanket looked like it got in an ultimate fighter match with moths. He grimaced. It certainly wasn't a Best Western, but it would do for now. He reflected on the family that owned the run down Texas like mansion. There was defiantly no way they were rich, they looked liked they couldn't even afford to fix it up, it looked as if it would collapse any minute. Mai the sweet old lady was a pain, she continued to compare him to Jovian. He was nothing like that piece of ass, that's what Jovian was and would ever be, a piece of ass. The estranged wheelchair uncle was just a hindrance. He smirked when he thought of Hoyt, now that was a man worth keeping around. His attitude towards others was magnificent, especially when Jovian was brought into conversation. The hate, the lust, the bloody malicious intent in his eyes was a refreshing dose of reality. It seemed Hoyt shared the same feelings he did.

-------

Hoyt watched from the shadows, as his nephew and that scared face boy walked through the front door, he practically snarled when he saw how close they were standing. He could see there shoulders were tense in nervousness. A light embarrassed blush was dusted on Jovian's face. He needed to do something fast.

"Boy, come here, we need to chat" he said in his usual gruff voice. The two that just walked in knew who he was talking to, Thomas. Thomas looked at Jovian, and gave a slight nod of the head before he moved away and stalked to his uncle. Jovian continued on his way upstairs, his shoulders tensed even more on his way up the stairs, what if Riley was up there waiting to get him alone, he shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking such things, even if they were a possibility. His thoughts soon became occupied and his earlier thoughts vanished replaced with the thoughts of Thomas. He thought of the kiss, how rough his skin was around his mouth. He thought back to what he saw beneath the leather, his skin looked as if it was deteriorating, it was dark, so dark it looked black, he knew it was a skin disease. He figured this is the reason why no one ever thought to get to know Thomas, people thought he was different, but since when should that matter, everyone was different they were individuals since birth but people just don't seem to remember that and he hated it. Thomas disserved so many things in his life. He thought about the fluttery feeling he got in his heart every time he saw him, or every time Mai talked about him. Was he just crushing on him, or was he truly in love with him? He couldn't think anymore of it, because he was knocked from his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He was beginning to fall when he felt strong lean arms move around his waist, and he froze. He knew those arms; they were a distinct memory that would never go away. His head flew up and his eyes looked onto the one man he didn't want to run into. Riley.

Riley smirked down at Jovian as he held him in his arms. He chuckled slightly this is defiantly where he wanted him. He could feel Jovian begin to shake, and his eyes captured Jovian's. He saw the unadulterated fear in his eyes, it made his eyes shine.

"Let me go…" came the small light reply from Jovian, his voice shook. Riley's smirk grew larger. He loved the effected he was having on the young man.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he questioned. His eyes grew dark, and Jovian's grew in size. Jovian saw the dark look in his eyes, he knew the look well, he had seen it a million times when he was with him in the past, and he wished a million times he would never have to see it again. He could feel himself quiver, he wished Thomas was here, he felt safe with him, unlike in Riley's presence, he felt fear, danger, and all the other emotions that went along with it.

"Please…" Jovian found himself begging to be released, he hated it that Riley could bring him to beg for things. He felt the self-hatred. Why couldn't he be strong? He just wished he was strong enough to push him away, but he wasn't. He could feel Riley lean in and nuzzle the side of his neck; he jumped and whimpered when he felt the sleek wet tongue touch his exposed skin. It felt so wrong.

"Please what? Please continue? It would be a pleasure" said Riley; he forgot how good Jovian's skin tasted. Jovian could feel the tears come to his eyes, he wanted him to stop, he wanted him to let him go, he want him to be a million miles away, he wanted him to die. He closed his eyes tight. And then it was gone, the arms, the tongue, the warm breath, the frightening feeling of knowing Riley was so close. He opened his eyes, and a small smile came to his lips. Thomas was in front of him, he couldn't see his face, his back was turned to him, but he could see his shoulders tensed in anger, if its one thing Jovian learned over the passed couple weeks was Thomas body language. He assumed he was pissed. He looked beyond Thomas and saw a sight he thought he would never see. Riley on the floor, holding a bloody nose. He hoped it was broken. Thomas turned around and looked at Jovian; he saw that his eyes were glistened over by un-shed tears, his body language softened. He locked eyes with Jovian. He saw the relief and gratitude in his eyes. He held out his hand, and Jovian took it, and then he lead Jovian down the hallway, but when he passed Riley he gave a good kick for measure. He could hear the slight intake off breath as he moved away, and a small smile formed behind his masked, and his eyes alit with life. Jovian looked at Thomas from the corner of his eye, and a stray thought passed through his mind. _My knight in not so shinning armour._

_-----_

Riley scowled and growled deep within his throat as he watched as the two walked off. He would have him in his grasp again, and he would dispose of that butcher as well. He was interference. He slowly got up, holding his side all the while. Yes, they would both get what they disserved. He turned and walked to his room.

-----

Thomas walked Jovian to his room, when he walked in he dragged Jovian to his bed and pushed him down on it.

"Sleep" he said in his light whispered hoarse voice, that Jovian loved to hear. Jovian nodded and got under the covers. Thomas turned to leave the room, but was stopped by the hand that gripped his lightly; he turned and looked at Jovian. Jovian stared up at him shyly, with an almost scared look on his face as his eyes moved, jerked looking at every dark shadow in the room.

"please stay…I….I'm afraid to be alone right now…please stay just till I fall asleep" he said as he hid his face in the pillow, he felt ashamed, he shouldn't be scared that Riley might be hiding in the shadows, but to him Riley was his personal boogieman, one that actually existed. He frowned slightly when he felt Thomas draw his hand away, and the door shut. He sighed and looked up and was surprised that Thomas was standing next to the bed. _Didn't he leave?_ He didn't want to question that thought, he was just relieved he stayed, he smiled a little, and scooted over, making room for Thomas, but Thomas didn't move. _He probably doesn't know what I'm asking him to do._ He thought, and that he was correct. Thomas didn't know why Jovian moved over, but when he patted the place that was free, he got the idea, though he was nervous, he would be laying in the same bed as somebody else, he'd never done that before. He sat down none the less. He tensed when he felt Jovian move up beside him. He felt warm, his heart grew fluttery, and his stomach flipped. What was wrong with him, was he sick? Jovian sighed, Thomas was warm, it was comforting. He wasn't scared anymore. He loved that about Thomas, how he can make him feel safe with just being next to him. _Just another thing I fell in love with about him. _Jovian froze, fell in love. Did he really fall in love with everything that was Thomas even the very man? He thought about all those times, he thought about him, wishing he was there, just so he could hang out, just to be in his presence. He was sure he did. He fell in love without even knowing it. But one last thought filtered through his mind as he fell asleep. _Does he feel the same way?_

Thomas watched over Jovian as he slept. He could feel the light puffs of breath against his arm. His eyes left the far wall, to look down at Jovian. He looked to be glowing, but he wasn't, not really, it was probably his mind thinking up things, if anything his mind decided Jovian would be the light in the dark. The marred skin on his face seemed to be so in contrast with the rest of his smooth pale skin. He reached up and caressed the burned skin; it was rough, yet soft. A contented sigh fell from Jovian's face. He remembered the day Jovian told him how he had enquired the scars on his person. It was no more then six days ago.

_It was a little light out, the sun was fading and the moon was coming. It made a beautiful contrast in the sky, dark blue, purple, red, orange. Thomas sat beside Jovian silent, it wasn't an awkward silence, on the contrary it was quite content. Jovian spoke. _

"_You know it would be today, thirteen years ago that I got these scars." he said as he traced the scare on his face. Thomas watched him, he watched as a small sad smile graced Jovian's face, and a far away look took over his vibrant green eyes. He gave a low chuckle. "I was only nine, when I was forced into a world no kid should live in. The sad thing was I was the only one in the house when the fire happened. I can't remember how it started, I think they said it started over a spark or something, all I really remember is the smoke and the unbearable heat. I blacked out and I woke up a week later in the hospital. I got out a year later; I was faced with the whispers and stares of the population. Most avoided me like the plague." He stopped and sighed. He hated the memories, the world became a very lonely place him. Thomas stared at him, he didn't know what to do, so he did nothing, he just stared at Jovian. Jovian looked up at him and gave him the smallest, shyest smile ever. _

He sighed. He wished he had the courage and knowledge to comfort him in that time, but it was in the past and the past can't be changed, only forgotten. His finger moved towards Jovian's hair, and he could feel Jovian moved towards his touch subconsciously. He smiled, but his smile faltered and vanished when he remembered what his uncle said to him earlier.

"_Boy, come here, we need to chat" said Hoyt. Thomas left Jovian's side with a side glance. He and his uncle moved from the foyer, and moved towards the sitting area. Hoyt plunked himself down on the old ripped arm chair. His dark eyes staring into Thomas soul, Thomas still fidgeted from the look after so many years of being on the receiving end of it. Thomas stood a distance away from the Hoyt. _

"_Change of plans. I need that boy dead within the next three days!" He said. Thomas froze. Three days? What was he going to do? He didn't want to hurt Jovian. He couldn't he knew he couldn't. How can his uncle ask this of him? Right he was just a pawn in his one major big chess game and Jovian was the opposing team. Hoyt could see the slight answer of hesitation in Thomas' eyes as he looked towards the ground, as if it was the most fascinating thing to stare at. "You will kill him Tommy-boy; do not disobey your uncle! Do you understand?" by the time Hoyt was finished he was standing up in front of Thomas, he looked to be foaming at the mouth, and a hard glare was set across his face. Thomas flinched, gulped and gave a small insecure node of the head. Hoyt smiled and nodded. Good the boy would co-operate. "Leave" he said before he turned around and once again sank into the cushion of the run down arm chair. _

He didn't know what to do, but he defiantly didn't want the ending consequence to be done, especially by his hands. He didn't think he would be able to live with himself, not when the blood soaked the corner of Jovian's lips, and those lifeless eyes staring up at him, with betrayal. He just couldn't he had three days to figure something out, or he would be deep between a rock and a hard place. His hand feel away from Jovian's hair, a frown came upon Jovian's lips and a low grumble sounded before he snuggled into the pillow. Thomas gave a small smile before he slowly got up and left the room, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not with that burning feeling in his chest at the look of betrayal that would surely shine through Jovian's lifeless eyes if he were to kill him. Jovian continued to sleep away unaware of his inner conflict.

----

Hoyt sat in the old run down arm chair in the sitting room, nursing a glass of brandy. He took a sip. Soon the boy would leave, and with him all these frustrating feelings. His grip tightened on the glass. This was how Riley found him.

"Wow! Lighten that grip tiger, unless you want broken glass everywhere" came his smooth drawl. Hoyt turned and eyed the young man; he wasn't very hard on the eyes, on the contrary really. Hoyt smirked; he certainly was a fine piece of meat if he ever saw one.

"Riley" Hoyt nodded in his direction. "Hoyt" Riley returned. Riley saw the faint hint of lust in Hoyt's eyes as he looked towards him. _'Hmm…fascinating' _He thought. "I have a proposition for you" he said as he quirked an eyebrow towards Hoyt. Hoyt watched his every move.

"What is it?" he said gesturing towards the chair. Riley took a seat; Hoyt poured him a glass of brandy and handed it to Riley. Riley took a swig; it burned on its way down. Riley then began to explain the 'proposition.' Hoyt's eyes were elite when Riley finished, a smirk played on the sheriff's lips.

"Excellent" he said. Riley smirked. "I assure you, you won't be disappointed" said Riley as he stood up. Hoyt stood up as well. "Let's just hope your right" came Hoyt's reply. Riley turned to leave before a small smirk came to his handsome features. He swirled around and quickly gave Hoyt a chased kiss. He pulled away and smirked. Hoyt saw it and smirked. When Riley went to turn away, Hoyt grabbed him and slammed his mouth on Riley's, it was long, and hard, and Riley full hardily replied. When they both pulled away they were slightly flush, there pants were tight, and they were breathing hard. Hoyt smirked and said breathlessly "You shouldn't start something, you don't plan on finishing." Riley smirked and turned and left. Hoyt watched his form move away preferably he was staring at his ass. Hoyt chuckled. Oh yha, it was going to be worth while.

TBC……………..

**A/N: so how's this chapter? Sorry I haven't updated in very long, but you know school and everything, its hectic, especially when its so close to the end of the year! Yha two more weeks or three till school ends and summer begins!!! YAY!! Anyway please leave a review, and **_**Benagail24 **_**I hope the explaining of the scares was well enough for yha!!! See yha!**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	6. Chapter 6: Kissable, Huggable, Loveable

Chapter 6

"How my heart stumbled into someone so kissable, huggable, loveable, unbelieveable..." Jovian sang as he trailed off and hummed the songs tune. The knife in his hands slid flawlessly through the large potato that he was currently cuting into wedges, May stood a few paces away working the meat so it would come out tender. The kitchen was a lit with the sun as it shown through the windows, the sky was beginning to turn pink. May's eyes flickered towards him, as he continued to hum, and use the knife like it was first nature.

"You know how to use a knife really well." she said, Jovian almost dropped the knife he was so shocked, he had completely forgot May was there. "Whoa jumpy aren't ye" she chuckled, Jovian's cheeks dusted with an embarrased blush.

"Sorry" he said as he continued to cut potatos. May smiled, he was so polite, she was glad Thomas met someone like this, he never really met anyone that liked him before, she just hopped the things Thomas has done in the past would drive this young man away, he seems to be doing good, Thomas has changed some what.

"No need to be sorry, so where did you learn to use a knife so effortlessly?" she asked again.

"Oh! In high school I took up Cooking, they teach you some really interesting stuff in that class" he said and even chuckled a little. May smiled, he seemed to really like the class, that wasn't something you see everyday in men, he certainly was different. She was about to open her mouth again when the door opened. The two turned and were staring at Thomas.

"Welcome back Thomas" said Jovian as he smiled up at the tall man, Thomas nodded back, May smiled at the two as they interacted, her smile widened when she saw the light in Thomas' eye that seemed to be present when Jovian was around. Then she saw it, confusion in his eyes, and also she blinked was that sorrow? What had caused this?

"Hey Thomas after dinner, do you want to come outside with me? There's something amazing happening tonight and I want to show you" Jovian said. Thomas nodded and Jovian smiled. It was a day ago, that Thomas stayed with Jovian till he slept, a day since Riley tried something, a day since Jovian kissed and saw Thomas face. Jovian noticed the tension in his shoulders, Jovian didn't suspect anything about it, he just thought that Thomas was uncomfortable from the day before, he would too, it someone for the first time in your life liked you, he should know he's been there. Soon the sun was down and the Hewitt's, Jovian and Riley were seated at the table, Jovian ate fast, he has since Riley came to stay at the house about a day ago. May didn't understand it, Hoyt did tho he learned alot about there past today, that he was ready for there plan which will be commencing tomorrow, he almost smiled he was so excited. His eyes flashed towards Riley and his eyes caught the young mans. Riley nodded to him, he had to admit, this Hoyt character certainly was interesting, even dare he say handsome, he couldn't deny the attraction he felt to the dark hearted man. Oh the fun they would have tomorrow. Jovian sat next to Thomas at the table, his shoulders stiff. He wanted out of here quickly, Riley always gave him the creeps, even when they were dating, he just didn't know why until it happened. His green eyes clouded with memories.

_Green eyes gazed at the man across the resturant, he was laughing with his friends, Jovian ducked his head as they other man caught him watching. a soft blush covered his cheeks, he heard the creaking off the chair in front of him move, he looked up and his eyes widened, it was the gorgeous man. _

_"Hi can i sit here?" he asked, his voice was so smooth and gentle, Jovian was stupid and said yes._

_----_

_"I love you" whispered Jovian as he rested against, Riley's chest, his head rised with each breath he took in._

_"Love you too" he said, Jovian never noticed the dark look pass through Riley's eyes, neither did he notice the slight change in the mans voice. _

_----_

_Jovian held his cheek, tears fell from his green eyes, he stared up at the man he loved with disbelief. A snear made itself a home on Riley's face. _

_"Why?" Jovian whispered. Riley laughed._

_"You actually thought i loved you, please you aint even worth the dirt i walk on" he said. "You were just another piece of ass i wanted to break!" he said. His laugh rang through Jovians mind, and his heart and world shattered. _

_-----_

Jovain jumped when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He turned his head fast, he calmed when he saw the hand belong to Thomas, he smiled at the concern that shown through the practically silent mans eyes. He shook his head and stood up.

"We should go now so we don't miss it" he said and grabbed Thomas' hand and tried to drag him out of the dining room. He didn't have to work very hard, Thomas whole heartedly replied. Riley, Hoyt and May watched them walk from the room, May had concern etched on her face, but Riley and Hoyt had the exact opposite. They glared, and they glared hard. Hoyt saw how Thomas complied so willingly to Jovian, the boy wouldn't beable to complete the task he assigned the boy, he was too smitten with the rotten city boy.

Jovian sighed when they were out of the house, his shoulders un tensed and he seemed to relax after he took a large breath of the fresh air, he paused for a minute, it was going to rain sometime tonight hopefully not for awhile he really want to show Thomas something before the clouds set in, he just hoped it started sooner then later, his eyes traveled the skies and to the east he saw the rain clouds, they walked through the fields. Jovian just noticed the warmth that engulfed his hand, he blushed and dropped the hand he was holding.

"Sorry" he said and sighed " sorry about zoning out back there, i just thought of somethings i wish to forget, and i'm sorry for just dragging you out of there, i just couldn't stand stay there with him in the room." he said and looked towards the ground. Thomas looked at Jovian, and he completely understood what Jovian was saying and where he was coming from. Thomas glanced down then looked away, his hand inched towards Jovians and he grasped it. Thomas hopped this was one way to comfort Jovian. Jovian was startled and looked towards Thomas but he was looking away, Jovian smiled and looked before him at the path a head. They reached the small circle of lush green grass. they took a seat and just sat there. Thomas was looking at the ground, and he never noticed the light show going on above his head. Jovian looked towards the sky and gasped, it was starting, he looked towards Thomas wondering if he noticed but he didn't.

"Thomas look!" he said pointing towards the meteor shower. Thomas looked and was amazed never in his life had he seen such a thing. "This is what i wanted to show you" Jovian said. "Did you know if you make a wish on a shoting star, it will come true?" he asked, Thomas looked at him and shook his head in a negitive way. "Really? well make a wish, and don't tell me what it is or it won't come true! I'll even do it" he said, he released Thomas' hand and glasped them together, he bowed his head, Thomas copied him. "Star light, star bright, have this wish i wish tonight" Jovian said before he closed his eyes and made his wish. _I wish nothing bad happens while Riley' here. _he opened his eyes, and looked towards Thomas a smile crossed his lips as he watched the young man make his wish, his eyes opened.

Thomas opened his eyes and looked towards Jovian only to notice the other man staring at him. He quickly looked away, a light blush came to his cheeks but was lost beneath the leather mask that adorned his face. He couldn't help the nervous flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He wondered if he was sick, he never felt something this strong in all his life. Not even when he was a kid, when he had that crush on Patty Pinttle, a girl everyone fancied in grade school, she ended up dead a few years later, murdered in the hamptons of New York, before he met Jovian he would have been jealous that someone other then him had killed him, but not anymore, right now he felt that since Jovian came to stay with them that no ones opinion mattered well except for Jovians of coarse, tho he didn't know why, he probably didn't want Jovian to think anything bad of him. Jovian smiled. He looked so cute lost in thought. He never noticed the gray clouds that covered the sky he was to busy staring at the man beside him. And the first drop of rain fell on the pair. Jovian looked up, just as the clouds opened up and released there tears. Thomas stood up to get out of the rain, but Jovian pulled him back down. Thomas stared at him in confusion.

"Its just a little rain, it wont hurt any, and beside i dont want to go yet" he said looking back towards the house "Not yet, in while" he said, Thomas nodded. Jovian smiled turned his face up and sighed, it felt nice. He felt at piece, his long hair plastered to his face, and the cowboy hat fell off his head when he looked towards the clouds. Jovian opened his eyes and looked at Thomas who sat staring ahead of him he almost had a lonely look to him, and so Jovian did something so daring it wasn't him, that seemed to be happening more and more. Jovain crawled into Thomas' lap, and hugged him. Thomas was startled as the cold rain was replaced by heat his arms instictively wrapped around Jovian's thin frame. Jovian thought back to the song he had hummed and sang some parts of, this morning. Thomas certainly was kissable, huggable, loveable, and unbelieveable. Jovian's heart sweld, he loved this man, he wanted to tell him, but he didn't want his heart to be broken again. He should be glad he wasn't acting nervous and stuttering around him, that would would be a sure sign, minus the kiss and the dependance yesterday. He wondered what Thomas thought of him. Thomas looked at the top of Jovians head, and he made up his mind, there was no way he could harm a hair on his head, if Hoyt or Riley touched him, he would kill them, unconciously his arms tightened around the lean young man, and he sighed, he was happy, and he didn't want it to end. The two sat in the rain for hours before they got up and walked back to the house, both unaware of the happenings of tomorrow.

TBC...

**A/N: so hows this chapter? i can feel the ending next might be the last, atleast i think so, yha it will be, be prepared for the end, not all i have to do is think of it, lol, anyway please leave a review and i will try and update fast! see yha**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare Part 1

Down an unknown roadTo embrace my fateThough that road may wanderIt will lead me to youAnd a thousand yearsWould be worth the waitIt might take a lifetimeBut somehow I'll see it through

_Disney's 'I can go the distance'_

**Chapter 7**

_Jovian twisted in his bounds, his wrist chaffed against the rough rope, his heart felt like it was going to jump from his chest. He was scared, why was this happening, he never did anything wrong! He could feel the light whimper that fell from his quivering lips, he wanted to cry out, call out for help, he couldn't his voice wasn't working, he wanted Thomas, he wanted to feel safe, he felt safe with Thomas more then he had with any other being. He flinched, something cold was running across his abdomen. His scared green eyes looked towards what it was. He wanted to scream. Dark eyes stared up at him, so dark, so evil, the thing held a knife. The thing lifted up the knife it glinted in the small amount of light, and gravity pulled it, it came down, a searing pain ripped through his stomach, and finally he cried out, his cry's resounded around the room, un-heard beyond the rooms confines. _

Jovian sat up, his breathing harsh, his pale hand clutched the fabric of his sweat soaked t-shirt, his free hand went up and threaded into the sticky strands of his hair. He breathed deep.

What was that about? He didn't know, and he really didn't want to find out, he could still feel the fear that was coursing through his veins, he didn't want to feel that. Never.

The light sound of rain hitting glass entered his ears, his eye tilted till he was looking at the window, it was raining, and it hardly rained in Texas. He felt horrible, he just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep, he couldn't, he was scared. He wanted reassurance that everything was ok, that nothing bad was going to happen, but he never got any; there was no one to give it. His eyes looked from the window to the clock, 10:30am, it was late everyone was gone, even Thomas, he was alone in this large house that seemed to have the shadows that were festering on his fears. Deep breath. _Calm down, everything is fine. _He wanted to believe himself, but he couldn't something was telling him not too.

He slowly climbed from the bed; he winced when his weight made the floor board creak. He shivered the place was cold, he felt really alone in this moment then any other.

He left his room hugging himself trying to make a type of false security to calm down, he hadn't felt this scared in a long time, and he hadn't had a nightmare in along time. He felt like a little boy again crying out in the middle of the night for his mother, but in the end it was fruitless his mother never did come. His movements through the halls were slowly his eyes darting everywhere. A silent mantra whispered through the deep fog in his mind.

_'its ok, everything's fine, there is nothing to be scared of, nothing is going to hurt you, just calm down and breath, Mai should be back soon, and Thomas too. Just calm down for a while longer.' _

He tried he really did, but he knew there was things that wanted to hurt him. Goosebumps ran up his arms and through his entire body. He shivered. The stairs creaked beneath his feet, he was okay, he knew he was okay, nothing was wrong. To bad he was wrong.

-------

Riley smirked within the shadows of the next room, his eyes trialed the small moving form of his prey. Soon, very soon he would have that boy beneath him screaming from all the pain he was causing. He was getting excited just thinking about it. He looked from the corner of his eye, Hoyt had a sinister smile on his face, and his eyes seemed to be alight, he couldn't wait either, good.

------

Jovian looked at the hall that lead to the kitchen, the smaller rooms before that were dark. A small shiver ran through his body, he was hungry, to him the kitchen looked so far away then it actually did. He mentally slapped himself, he was being ridiculous being so scared like this, NO-ONE was in the house! Jovian closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, before his tense muscles calmed and the fear was locked away in a mental chest, his eyes opened, he gave a faint smile, the kitchen didn't look so faraway anymore. Sure he still felt the fear, but it wasn't as heavy like a few minutes ago, in fact it felt like it was just a speck, like a star in the sky so far from his grasp. With a determined step he started towards the kitchen to make himself some lunch.

------

* * *

Riley smirked; he motioned for Hoyt to move as soon as Jovian walked past the room. He almost moaned from the look on Jovian's face when he was grabbed from behind. 

Jovian tensed when he felt arms wrap around him immobilizing him from moving. He could smell the scent of sweat and tobacco, Hoyt. His eyes widened when the very man that held his nightmares under siege came from the shadowed room, his eyes dark, filled with evil that made him shiver. He was afraid, terrified even. He wanted to puke when he felt the wet slickness of a tongue on his neck. He felt the cool fingers on his face, his eyes glared up at Riley. Riley smirk, the fire was coming into the boy's eyes, the fear was leaving, and the need for survival was taking over.

"We're going to have so much fun together, right Hoyt" said Riley, there was a deep rumble of a chuckle next to Jovian's ear, his skin was crawling with disgust, he knew what he meant by fun, and he didn't want any part of it, it would break him permanently this time, he was sure of it, and it he didn't want to be broken not so soon, and not by these two sick bastards. Riley bent down and captured Jovian's lips in a very demanding kiss, Jovian's eyes narrowed, he pulled the lip between his lips, electing a moan from Riley, he could have smirked, he lifted his leg up behind him, he could feel it crawl along the sheriffs leg, a grunt next to his ear. Hoyt could feel the electricity traveling to his nether regions. Who said you had to play fair in trying to get away. Jovian bit the lip and swiftly kicked Hoyt between the legs. He felt Hoyts arms slacken around him; he could taste the light copper of blood.

"Fuck!" said Riley as he pulled away tabbing at his lip. Hoyt gave a grunt, when Jovian elbowed him and pushed him away, Jovian ran for the door. Jovian Griped the cool metal of the door knob, before something slammed into him, his face knocked into the wood. He hissed as pain centered on is nose.

"Wrong move boy" said Hoyt as he whispered into Jovian's ear, the kid was going to get it, one hand gripped the boys long hair, he twisted, and intake of breath. He smiled. He grabbed him and pushed him away from the door. Jovian came into contact with the floor, his face and head ached and now his arm, he was sure he was going to bruise. He let a small whimper past his lips. He could feel a hand thread through his hair and with a sharp tug he was staring into the eyes of Riley, his lip was bleeding leaving a trail down his chin. Jovian for a moment felt almost proud.

"NEVER. Do that again" hissed Riley, Jovian could feel the light sting of tears coming, Riley gave another sharp tugged at his hair. "Hoyt grab him and take him upstairs." Hoyt smiled, and stepped forward, grabbed the kid by the hair and dragged him upstairs.

"Let go!" said Jovian grabbing at the hand on his hair, tears were streaming down his face from the pair, he struggled against his holder. Riley watched as Jovian struggled a gleam in his eyes.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

It was no use, no mattered how hard Jovian struggled they wouldn't let go, Hoyt through the boy on the bed, and straddled his hips. Jovian almost sighed from the release of his hair. Jovian tensed when he felt little Hoyt against his leg, his eyes widened and his heart speed up in panic. He kicked out, he heard a grunt then he felt hands on his neck, he gasped when his oxygen supply was slowly leaving him. He clawed at the hands around his neck. He could barely see, dark spots were taking over his vision, he was feeling light headed; he felt soft hands, something in the back of his mind registered them belonging to Riley, grabbing his hand and tie it tightly against something wooden, and then his other hand.

"Hoyt stop before you kill him, can't have fun when he's dead" came the sultry voice of Riley, Hoyt released the pressure, almost disappointed, he wasn't sure about what riley said about having no fun if he was dead, Hoyt knew he would have fun, but no point in arguing. Jovian gasped for breath. Jovian blinked the spots from his eyes. Hoyt got up off the boy and stood next to Riley. Riley looked at Jovian lustfully, he had almost forgotten, how desirable Jovian looked strapped down and sprawled like that, with tears staining his cheeks.

Jovian breathed heavily as his emerald eyes locked onto the two men that were going to make his nightmare come true, they made him feel a fear he hadn't felt in so long, and he hated them all the more for it. His eyes flickered from them darting between his tied wrists; he gave a sharp tug, the bed rattled. Riley and Hoyt had the largest sinister smirks on their faces as they watched Jovian struggle, you could see the excitement it was having on them, to them watching something like this had an effect on both of them.** (A/N: They must have a weird taste for dominatrix) **There was a weird wheezy type laugh that stopped Jovian's struggle it was hard on the ears. It was Hoyt.

"Stop struggling boy, you won't be getting outta those for a while" he said with a large grin on his face. Jovian stopped moving, his mind ran with possibilities of what was to come, and none of them were very appealing in the slightest. He just hopped someone came home, before they could do any lasting harm, he preyed Thomas would get home; he didn't think May had the strength to take on these guys. He threw out a silent prayer; hopefully god was feeling generous this day. Jovian flinched when his eyes locked with Riley's he saw the promise for pain, it made his eyes dark and cloudy, his eyes flickered to Hoyt, and mentally cringed, this guy was sicker then Riley he just had a feeling about him, that wasn't good.

Riley ran his sight up and down Jovian drinking in the site; he could feel the stirring in his loins. He gave a low growl and grabbed onto Hoyt and dragged him to himself, and forcibly captured his lips. He smirked when it was reciprocated. He broke away and gazed into the lust and crazed eyes, yes very pretty. His gaze flickered to Jovian, his smirk grew, Jovian was wide eyes, and disgust clearly showed in his eyes, not the fact that they were gay, cause then he would have to hate himself but because well it was them doing that. That would be one of the many things to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Hoyte, its time to get started, strip him" Riley said huskily, his tongue trailed across his lips. Hoyt stepped away and crawled along Jovian, Jovian cringed he wanted to whimper when his shirt was tossed and the wrinkled hand ran down his chest, the path it trailed to his pants burned like a fire from the farthest parts of hell. Riley walked towards the side dresser and withdrew a wicked dagger, his eyes glittered in excitement. Jovian's eyes drifted away from the man who was so close to his crotch, Jovian's eyes seemed to widen a fraction as it layed on the dagger. His man could only scream SHIT! A shudder raced through his body as it was exposed to the cold air in the room, he cringed and whimpered, he was exposed to both of these bastards, and he couldn't do a thing, it was one of those times he wishes he had died in that fire, instead of left with the scars from it. He could feel the tears coming again.

"Aww, why are you crying babe, we're not going to hurt you………much" cooed Riley. Hoyt for once in his life was being abnormally quiet, but you could tell he was enjoying this just as much as riley, if the smile on his face and the bulge in his pants were any indication. Hoyt was still stationed at his crotch and it didn't help any that his hand twitched as he stared at it, Hoyts hand on his thigh tightened, Jovian hissed, that's gonna bruise. Riley layed next to Jovian on his side, his head was propped up with his left hand, with his right he pressed the dagger against Jovian's heated skin, Jovian closed his eyes for a second, it was cold, very cold. Jovian's face scrunched up when he felt the dagger slide up his side.

"You know, wouldn't be great if we evened you out, you know give the parts of you body that ain't scared scars. " said Riley his eyes transfixed on the gleaming steel as it ran up smooth skin.

"The boys cute like this, all quiet and shit" said Hoyt his hand made trails along his leg, down his thigh, and back to his hip. Jovian in all his years never felt this violated, well once, when he was dating the filth to his right. Riley gave a smile, Jovian swallowed when he felt the blade press slightly into his neck, it stung, and he knew the skin had broke.

"You look beautiful when the blood runs across your skin." Jovian felt hot breath against his neck and the wetness that ran across the cut, he hissed in pain, he moved away. His eyes closed, maybe if he didn't see anything, none of this was real, how he begged this wasn't real.

"Aw, why do you run from my touch, Jovian don't you love me" he could here the fake sadness, it was thick in his voice, he couldn't believe he once loved this man, but no one ever said life was fair, he was just one of those un-lucky people who had lady luck for an enemy. Jovian shook his head to Riley's questioned, no he didn't love this man, maybe once, but now he despised this man with his life, he was a monster in human skin. His eyes snapped open, and he gave a small cry, his cheek stung. Riley huffed in anger, how dare he say no, how dare he shake his head in negativity. How dare he!

TBC………..

**A/N:** sorry guys turns out it will continue with one more chapter, starting from Thomas' POV and sorry if it took long to get this up, but jeeze five chapters that's a lot of work you know! I hope you all like it, please leave a review. I think has gotta be the longest chapter outta all of them! See yha.

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare Part 2

**Chapter 8**

Thunder rolled and lightning clashed against the crying Texan sky. Thomas walked down the solitary road that lead now to something far better then just acceptance for him, it lead a place were he finally felt he belonged. Jovian made it feel like a real home, not just some place which he stayed. His stomach churned with an un-identifiable emotion. He felt light, then his mind drifted to darker things, his uncles voice rang through his mind, telling him to kill him, he was conflicted, he couldn't, for once in all the years he's lived he didn't want to. He had already made up his mind, he would kill them if they touched him, and he would feel no remorse. With strong steps he walked towards his house, the large house was an imposing figure in this small down, everyone knows what they did, have done, and will do, but no one had the idea to tell Jovian about his families past and he was happy, he would change if it meant Jovian would never leave. One thing continued to confuse him though, what was this feeling, this emotion that seemed to creep up on him, when Jovian was in the room, near him, or in his thoughts? He didn't understand, he couldn't, because it was the first time in his life he even felt this way. He stared at his house with dark eyes, his emotions swirled behind the eyes of his soul. A feeling slithered into his veins, his heart beat faster, it wasn't the feeling like before the soft warm feeling, no it was something else, as he continued to stare at the house, the feeling grew faster, and it was borderline panic, fear, and pain? What was happening? His large steps echoed through the porch as he walked towards the door that seemed to foreboding to him, he gripped the cold brass handle and pushed the door open. The place was dark, the lightning in the back lit the rooms, they were empty barren of life, it seemed dead. The houses presence felt sinister and a shiver ran up his spine, something was wrong, terribly wrong.

There was a slight scuffling sound coming from upstairs, his eyes looked at the dark stair case that lead up towards the bedrooms, there was a shushing sound, and then nothing, it was quiet. His stomach sunk. Slowly his feet drug his body towards the stairs on their own accord it was leading him to something, something he was sure he wasn't going to like, and he really didn't want to go, but what if it was Jovian? What was happening, he no longer had his control, he was losing a battle of wills when it came to anything Jovian related, and yet he didn't mind, why? Why didn't he mind!? There was an un-mistakable sound when he reached the top the stairs. Moans, and not pleasure moans, far from it, pained moans filled with fear, there was a creak of something, a sharp cry, and he knew something was up, as silently as he could he walked towards the door that was shut, the sounds coming from deep within. Whispers drifted through the door. He recognized the voices.

_"__S__o beautiful, so broken"_

Riley

"_Hmmm__….who would have thought a city __boy's__ blood could taste so sweet"_

His uncle.

His body tensed when he heard the whispered plea for them to leave him alone, it was so desperate, broken, afraid. _Jovian._ He pushed the door open, and the scene that great him, disgusted him, pained him, angered him. His uncle and that piece of city trashed beside him both naked, both chuckling, and Jovian spread eagle before them, his body was cut and blood rushed forth, tears were falling from his eyes, and all this was happening to such a wonderful person, they were touching him in ways he shouldn't be touched. His eyes were closed. There backs were turned to him.

Jovian's body ached, he felt like dying, no one would help him, no one could help him, no one was there. He could feel there hands, he felt dirty. He hated himself for getting in this mess, he had promised himself to never get into a situation like this again, and he couldn't keep it, if he hadn't decided to move from the city he may have prevented this, no he was wrong so terribly wrong. He would have been in this situation again, and he was glad he came, he met Thomas, his best friend, and his love, if he died, the only thing he would regret was not telling him and leaving him in this place with these people. He cringed and cried out as a stab of pain cut through the gash on his stomach. There was creak, and he watched as his assailants shushed themselves listening, there was nothing. They talked in low whispers again. Gazing at him. His eyes closed and he felt light headed, he tried to shake it off. He couldn't he felt so tired, at this moment, he guessed it was because he wanted to leave this situation wake up and pretend it never happened. Or it could have been from the blood loss. He opened his eyes again and he looked at the towering figure behind, Riley and Hoyt. He had to be seeing things, had to be do to the blood loss, dark spots danced in his eyes, he could feel himself plead with the image, a small smile grazed his lips before the figure faded and his world became dark.

Thomas locked eyes with Jovian's beautiful emerald eyes. They cried out to him, pleaded him for his help, then they closed and he watched as his tense body went limp. His body was filled with a sadness so bad he wanted to cry, he wanted to lash out, he felt the sadness turn to rage. He glared hard, and hateful at he two figures. For someone of his size it was a surprise that he could pin someone to a wall as fast as he did. His arm was crushing Riley's windpipe, he watched as the dark eyes stared back into his, he hated him, hated him so much, he felt no remorse for what he was doing. He could feel the light grip of Riley's on his arm, they were lacking strength, and he smirked he was losing, the body withered beneath him gasping for breath demanding it. His mind was going blank he was having trouble thinking straight, he barely even registered the voice of his uncle behind him telling him to stop, he didn't even acknowledge his uncle as he came up behind him, he never felt the pain of the large dagger in his side, he was so focused on the man in front of him, with one hand he flung his uncle back. He could see riley's eyes begin to droop. No he wasn't done with him, not yet.

Riley fell to the floor coughing, and taking as much air as he could, his eyes traveled to the large man, he didn't even notice him, he moved fast. He flinched as he felt the waves of malice fell of this…this monster. Never has he ever felt it, and it made him quiver, his eyes trailed to the floor as he watched Hoyt tried to stand up from the floor. He felt the rough hands on his shoulders and his back was rammed into a wall. The rough hands moved from his shoulders to the side of his head and then there was pressure. Horrible pain, he screamed. He could feel Thomas thumbs on his eyes lids pushing against them, and he screamed louder. Never had he felt pain so intense before, and he hated it. He reached for the hands on his face, they wouldn't budge. He could feel warmth trickle down his face, the hands removed themselves from his face, he wanted to black out, just sleep the pain away, run from it, but a sharp tug on his head prevented him to, he cried out he could feel warm breath on his exposed neck. He shivered. This action was arousing, he groaned, his body was thinking of something else, while he was in danger of getting killed, and finally he admitted he was a sick bastard.

Thomas exhaled a rough breath against Riley's skin, and finally he felt the pain in his back, he looked down, and snorted, he was aroused. One hand held Riley's head exposing the neck, he reached towards the area that hurt, his hand came in contact with an object, he gripped the handle and pulled, he could feel the blood spill from the wound. A small intake of breath. His eyes glittered as he eyed the dagger. He brought it up and rested it against Riley's neck. He could feel the body beneath him shiver.

"Are you scared?" he whispered in a harsh voice. His eyes caught Riley shaking his head. He chuckled. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins. The thrill of killing was coursing through him, it was suppressed when he was with Jovian, but now nothing could stop him from doing this.

"You should be" he said his hand moved from the back of Riley's and felt the smooth skin of his face. "You skin is flawless, it make a perfect mask don't you think?" he said, he ran the dagger down Riley's face before he plunged it into the skin. His eyes brightened and a low harsh sadistic chuckle fell from his lips that were hid behind his face. Riley screamed, pain filled his senses. Thomas drug the dagger around his face, and the coppery smell of blood filled the air with a suffocating intensity. His fingers dug into the cut and with a quick tug he pulled. The skin of his face came clean off and he watched as blood pooled around his feet. White hot pain filled him to the core, and his world was going black. This was torture. The man before him was a demon. Thomas could see he was losing the man, and with a grunt and a swift flick of his wrist the dagger sliced through the throat tissue, and he bled more, before his breath left and he let his body drop with a thud. He turned away from the body disgusted, yet happy, he was gone and he was the one who had done it, he was almost proud. A smile was forming but was whipped from his face as he eyed his Uncle trying to get up from the floor, he was bracing himself on the wall.

Hoyt breathed out, his breath was knocked from him when he hit the wall. His eyes widened as he saw the dead body of Riley on the floor, and his heart raced has he watched his nephew slowly step towards him with an agonizing slowness. He voice wasn't so strong and authorative like it used to be, no Thomas' figure drowned it out, and he radiated with power, anger, and malice. A killer's intent.

"Stay back boy…" he said trying to sound strong, to get some resemblance of normalcy, Thomas didn't even listen, his anger for his uncle at this moment didn't need to listen, he hurt the one thing that actually matter to him, and that he couldn't stand.

"I said back off retard" Hoyt smirked when he saw Thomas stall, but was surprised when he continued forward and a low animalistic growl came from his large nephew. The word retard seemed to trigger something in Thomas, he grew angrier, and memories of his childhood fueled it. He was one of them, he didn't see his uncle, the man who took him in as a baby, he saw the hateful, sinister, mocking smiles, of his peers from the school yard. He was so close he could feel the fear trickle from the fickle man, Hoyt was backed against a wall. The dagger gripped in his hand seemed to glow when the lightning flashed, it was a blur and Thomas embedded it deep within his uncle's stomach. Hoyt coughed. He glared at his nephew.

"Stupid boy.." he hissed. He yelped as Thomas twisted it. Thomas' blood sang with pleasure as his uncle's blood ran down the length of the dagger and onto his large hand. It was almost soothing. He twisted it the dagger farther, there was a louder pain filled yell, and another followed it. It was his aunt she was back, she wasn't supposed to be back yet.

Mai was shocked when she walked into the room, she had heard the screams from the drive as she got out of the truck. Her Thomas was killing her husband, what had gotten into the boy, and why was Hoyt –Charles—naked? Her eyes skimmed the room, she saw the lifeless body of Riley, which was really hard to distinguish his facial skin was ripped clear from his face. Her eyes watered and she screamed when she saw Jovian, naked tied to the bed. Now she understood, why. Punishment, Thomas was punishing them for hurting him. She quickly looked away, and watched as her husband coughed, his blood splashed onto Thomas', Thomas was a breath away from Hoyt's face, he was glaring into the dying eyes of a man not worth anything in the world. Hoyt was growing tired, and he couldn't speak, all his motor functions were shutting down.

"Thomas stop it" she said. Thomas turned towards his aunt and saw her horror stricken face, he saw the light trail of tears, and his body went lax, he gave a great sigh, and he watched as his uncle fell to the floor. His aunt ran to her husband, smoothed back his hair kissing his forehead, comforting him, scolding him. It was a conflict no one could understand unless they one day come upon the same path. Thomas looked away, and his eyes caught the unconscious young man. He walked towards Jovian, and gently, well as gently as he could he removed the rope that bound him, trapped him from escaping. The flesh beneath the rope was purple, bruised and bleeding from twisting and trying to get free. He pulled him closer and lifted him up into his powerful arms, there was a short intake of a breath as the wound on his back was disturbed. The muscles around it contracted casting a burning sensation. He ignored it. He watched as his aunt cried, kissed his uncle and slowly got up. She turned towards them, and with a sad smile, she gestured them to follow.

Mai was stricken that her husband was gone, but she could understand why Thomas did it, he finally cared enough about someone to do something about it, he discovered so much from the young man in his arms that she couldn't even think about hating either of them. She knew her husband had it coming, and she guessed this was better, she couldn't forgive him for what he did, and the shock that Riley was apart of it was something she didn't expect, but she guessed she should have seen it, all those times Jovian left the room quickly when he walked in. All the times Jovian had his gaze on the floor, or when he flinched from the close proximity Riley made a point in doing. She entered the room at the end of the hall.

"Put him on the bed, I'm going to stitch you both up" she said as she walked from the room. Thomas placed him on the bed and sat next to him with a protective arm around him, gently he pried the leather off his face and place it on the floor, his face was cast in shadow, he sighed, he was tired, more tired then had ever been. His eyes trailed down to the sleeping man, he looked so peaceful and pained. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Jovian's brow. Jovian grunted. Jovian's body ached, and sighed, he felt safe, there was no insane fear lingering in the room, and he opened his green eyes and found him staring into the dark chocolate eyes of Thomas. A smile lingered on his face, the mask was off, he wasn't hiding at the moment, and he was happy, he liked it when Thomas didn't hide from him. With a shaky hand he reached up and cupped Thomas' face, pulled him down, and planted his lips against the rough textured ones of Thomas'. Heaven, peace, love, safety, all off it seemed to come through that one kiss, it was better then all others, and he didn't want it to end, he didn't want to leave, he tried to move closer, and he nudged Thomas' side. With a sharp breath Thomas pulled away and groaned. Jovian looked down at his side and saw all the blood.

"Shit! Your bleeding, Thomas how did you get this!?" he asked weekly. Thomas shook his head, and didn't say a word.

"He'll explain later" said Mai. She was holding a large bowl of hot water, a couple cloths were draped across her for arms, she placed the bowl down and gestured for Thomas to sit down, she reached into her pocket and pulled out some thread and a needle. Thomas sat down on the floor, he turned and looked at Jovian, and in a deep voice thick with slight pain, he told him to sleep, and Jovian complied, he didn't argue, he was so tired, happy that it was over, and hoping it would never happen again. Before he feel asleep, he heard a pained grunt and then nothing.

_THE END_

**A/N: and there you have it, it is finally finished, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, there might be an epilogue so keep an eye out. So what did you all think of the final chapter? I liked it, especially when I was writing Riley's death, but alas the ending may seem corny and all, but dammit, I couldn't end it with out a kiss! Please leave a review, See yha!**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_---__Five__ months later---_

Jovian sighed as he looked out across the large field, the incident still lingered in his mind, he wished he could forget it, but he couldn't, sometimes it haunted his dreams, but a man can not free himself of his past more then he can from his own body.

Thomas had told him how he got hurt, and he felt flattered, but he learned more then just that, he learnt about Thomas' past the things he's done, the things he may do again, but in a sense Jovian could understand him, sometimes back in the city he dreamt of killing the kids that teased him through high school but he didn't, he chose not too, from what he understood, Thomas didn't have a choice not with that evil disgusting uncle around, and now that he was gone, maybe he could make the right choice.

Sometimes his body ached when he thought about the incident, he had the scars to show it, and he pushed everything away, he knew that wasn't a good thing to do, it can way heavily on ones soul, he should talk it out with someone, but at the moment he didn't want to relive it, maybe in a year or so he would go see a councilor.

Three weeks after the incident he finally found the courage and told Thomas he loved him, he didn't get a reaction, and he felt sad, dejected but then two days later Thomas came to him, asking him what love was, and Jovian showed him what it was, and they've been together ever since, it was great, he felt at home, truly at home. Mai never really did get over her husbands death but, she was coping, she met a nice old man a couple fields over who moved in about a two months ago his name was Mr. Peter Paterson. He was 54 and still acted like he was thirty-five. He was also Thomas' new boss, the asshole from before got fired, so Mr. Paterson came over a lot. Mai and him spent a lot of time together.

Thomas seemed happy; he was showing himself more to Jovian. Jovian smiled when he felt the strong arms of his love slither around his waist; he leaned back into the embrace. He gave a bright smile, turned and kissed Thomas. He broke away and looked into the chocolate eyes filled with love, and kindness, yet in there somewhere was a buried rage he hoped would never be brought back into the world, he was too happy with his sweet Thomas. He gripped Thomas' forearms turned and looked out into the sky above him that was darkening. His mother was right, the stars were magical, cause they gave him Thomas, and the gave Thomas him.

Life was good now, it has already been at its lowest and it could only get better from now on.

**A/N: Told you there would be an Epilogue! See yha!**

**Pampers Baby Dry **


End file.
